<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget-me-not by Bioxox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356761">Forget-me-not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioxox/pseuds/Bioxox'>Bioxox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:], Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioxox/pseuds/Bioxox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathe me in daylight, we thrive in shadows. So beautiful in full bloom, please don't forget me.</p><p>[DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When we met, oh so lovely times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was light and warm it spread throughout the streets thanks to a light breeze that ruffled the young boy's hair until it stuck up in every direction. Rays of light scattered through the tree leaves while the distant rumble of cars echoes out from the highway.</p><p>Quackity stumbled to the ground, tripping on a loose stone in the middle of the green field, which resided behind his house. A small wound began to form on his knee, tiny droplets of blood raining down and muddying the green earth<br/>
.<br/>
He sat up, cradling his injured knee with his left hand whilst rummaging through his many pockets that lined throughout the interior of his cream jacket, it was just barely spring. Warm enough to play outside, but still had to wear a light coat to shield yourself from the sharp winds.<br/>
He tore open a new band-aid, it was multicolored, red, white, and blue, it could've been mistaken as a flag if it weren't for the gold and black x's that lined the plaster.<br/>
After applying the band-aid he stood up and began running around again. </p><p>Testing to make sure it wouldn't be painful anymore.<br/>After deciding that it was better he resumed his game of one person tag, he was winning. </p><p>Being an only child meant that he knew how to make up fun games to play and distract himself. He couldn't help but be jealous of all his school friends, they were always telling crazy stories about their siblings, how much they despised each other yet held such a close bond. It seemed joyous, how could you miss something you've never even had.<br/>
Suddenly he came to a stop just at the edge of the flower-filled field, his path cut off by a long and tall picket fence, well that's new.<br/>
Peeking his head in between the slabs of wood he attempted to peer over and into space. Curious brown eyes studying the other half of the field that was seemingly blocked off overnight, he even remembered playing over there a few days ago.</p><p>He layed down in a hunched position trying to see under the fence, then the opposite as he tried miserably to jump and pier his head over the barricade. After about half an hour of continuous failures, the doe-eyed six-year-old was just about to give up. Resorting to ask his mother, who was quite the gossip, knew why half the field was cut off.<br/>
Suddenly he heard a voice, well multiple, getting increasingly louder by every passing second, then a door slammed. Silence.<br/>
He waited there for a few minutes, still and unmoving, then heard tiny footsteps walking along the fence path. A short gasp escaped his lips, which he covered with two tiny hands.<br/>The footsteps stopped for a moment before continuing steadily getting closer and closer to the curious kindergartener.</p><p>"Is someone there?" a voice called from behind the fence. To his surprise, and relief, it sounded nothing like a monster about to devour his soul, it was rather pleasant.<br/>
Quackity stood up taking a few steadying breaths, he walked until he stood right beside the voice. "Hello?" he questioned, saliva stuck in his throat. Wondering if the monster was tricking him.</p><p>Before he could elaborate there was a faint giggle and a couple of steps. "What's your name" taken aback it took the child a minute to reply. "I'm Alex, but call me Quackity" the voice- kid, giggled once more, "that's a silly name" he huffed and crossed his arm, turning his head and faced away. He might be another kid but he was a pretty rude one at that.<br/>"I'm Schlatt! I just moved here" he turned around once more, intrigued and wanting answers. "So were neighbors? I was wondering why there was a new fence here" he nodded to himself, mentally connecting the dots.</p><p>"I guess so" it was quiet for a moment before Schlatt gasped to himself, the sound of retreating footsteps getting more distant. Quackity stood there concerned and a bit upset, wondering where his new neighbor was going.<br/>
Five minutes passed before the footsteps returned, running and small huffs of air escaping his lips. "Quackty I'm back" the Latino stood up relief flushing over him, he was worried he lost his new friend.</p><p>"It's Quackity not Quckty" he huffed in annoyance, which resulted in another giggle from Schlatt. Soon there were a few bangs on the wooden fence, causing the brunette to step back in fear. </p><p>"What are you doing?".</p><p>he was abruptly cut off from talking when he saw a tiny head poke out the top of the other side of the fence. A smirk embedded on his face, tanned white skin contrasting with his own darker complexion. Dark hazel eyes met copper in comically wide shock.<br/>

Out of all of his new friend's features, there was one glaring difference. The boy had short pointy ram horns, white and matte colors barely twisted in on themselves in a winding fashion. They were ridged and had many tiny bumps and what seemed to be a large brown bruise on the base near his ear.<br/>
At the side of his head, there was a set of long grey ears that twitched and pointed down towards the ground. Square pupils dilated with adrenaline and happiness.<br/>
"Hi" "hi," they said at the same time and giggled at the jinx.</p><p>The ram hybrid latched onto the fence, he used the force of his weight to jump over the fence, landing in front of the star-struck boy. Quackity shook himself from his state, s wide smile replacing the blank expression. He took the rams hand and dragged him around the field giggling. Compared to himself the ram hybrid was much more interesting, even his class, which had plenty of hybrids, were nothing in comparison to his new friend.<br/>
"So Schlatt, do you know how to play tag?".</p><p>Eventually, the sun began to set, a few twinkling stars contrasted against the navy blue sky and sparkled in stark silence. Schlatt turned his head away from the forming constellations and looked at his friend. "I have to go now, my mom will be worried" "oh" was all his companion said as he took a step back. "Me to" just as he replied the sound of a door opening captured their attention, a short woman who looked in her thirties stood in the frame of the sliding door. She said something in what sounded like a foreign language. His new friend answered back in a similar tone, stuttering. She nodded her head before closing the door with a surprised look on her face. "What did she say?" he questioned his new friend.</p><p>He giggled at his curious friend and looked in thought about whether to lie for a moment, it would be rather funny. No. "She said it was bedtime and to say goodnight to you". The brunette nodded blankly for a moment before smiling, the crickets began to sing, once again reinforcing how late in the day it had become. "Can you teach me how to understand too?".</p><p>The Spanish speaker quickly nodded, excited about the fact his new friend cared, unlike his schoolmates who only made fun of the bilingual.<br/>
After another knock and a pointed look from his mother, Quackity grabbed a large stool meant for climbing and sat it down by the fence. After schlatt climbed over they stood there for a moment in silence, neither moving nor saying a thing.</p><p>It became clear just how large the fence was, he couldn't see his new friend at all. So they just stared at the wooden picks, trying to think of words to say. Talking was hard. "I'll talk tomorrow okay?" Quackity nodded before remembering he couldn't see the silent agreement. "See you" the sound of retreating footsteps and faint yelling covered up the growing silence before seizing. A smile formed on the brunette's face before he walked the short distance to his house, tired and excited for what awaited him the next day.<br/>
The next day they did end up playing again, he even ended up teaching the hybrid a few words in Spanish which made him uncharacteristically happy.<br/>
And that was his daily routine for a long time, wake up, play with schlatt until evening, sleep, and repeat, school days became even more dreaded than before, having to wait almost eight hours to talk to his best friend. Schlatt's parents were well off and his father was a wealthy American politician, their move to the UK had been an order from his boss. In other words, that meant Schlatt would naturally only attend the most expensive private school in their area.</p><p>However, they failed to inform the two small boys the trip to the UK was only a temporary affair. So a few years later after a particularly rough day of school, the third-grader, Quackity was expecting a normal day where he could play with his best friend and forget about his new bully. Who was hell-bent on making sure his life was as miserable as possible.</p><p>He stood on the porch and started to pick at his mother's garden. It was their designated hangout spot, the Azul flowers calmed his nerves. After an hour of waiting the ram finally jumped over the fence, catching the worried kid off guard. Quackity quickly stood up, swiftly approaching his gloomy friend, worry seeping into his veins. "Schlatt? What's wrong?" he questioned with a shaky voice. "You might wanna sit down Quackty" he smiled at the nickname but was quickly replaced with a frown when he saw the other's face.</p><p>They sat down under a giant oak tree that laid at the edge of his yard, providing shade on the burning hot day, a miracle compared to the week's otherwise gloomy weather. The silence was overwhelming and nipped at his anxiety-ridden mind. Thousands of scenarios ran through his head at a lightning-fast pace, planting seeds of doubt and worry in his mind. Laughter shook him from his dreadful state and he turned to the unexpected noise. Wide-eyed and studying the hybrid who looked at the brink of tears moments ago, was now hysterically laughing, the bilingual couldn't find it in himself to laugh along.</p><p>"I can almost hear your thoughts from how loud you're thinking" a blank expression was the only response he was given. Schlatt turned towards him, a sad look in his eyes that contradicted the smile on his lips. "What's wrong?" the pleasantries annoyed the brunette and pricked at his temples with annoyance.</p><p>The older kid sighed, seeming to understand his agitation. "My parents told me bad news". Quackity sat up from his slouched position if he wasn't paying attention before, (he was) now he is.</p><p>"A few years ago we moved here from New York" The bilingual nodded having heard the story multiple times in the past. His father was offered a raise if he upended his stable home life in the US and moved to The UK for a company business opportunity.<br/>
"Well my dad just got word from his boss, the company wants him to move back" The hybrid sunk to the ground, folding his legs and rested his chin on his knees. Silence surrounded the pair as the new info sunk in. "But that means-" his friend nodded in confirmation.<br/>
A while passed and the tears seemed to never end, continuously falling and creating a wet spot on his brand new jacket. "Please don't leave me" flashbacks and memories flickered like a slideshow before his eyes. The image of his newly acquired bullies seared and infected his ability to think properly. He couldn't even imagine how his life would go on without his best friend who had always been there beside him.</p><p>He couldn't even imagine what life was like before Schlatt. Now he had to contemplate the possibility of never seeing him again.<br/>
Schlatt widened his arms, inviting his sobbing friend into a safe and familiar embrace. "How long until you leave?" as soon as the thought appeared, he was quick to ask. The silence seemed to loom over his shoulder. "On such short notice, we were given a week" The brunette shook his head in response, unable to process the news.<br/>
Quackity took a stabilizing breath "better make it the most memorable week of our lives, right?".</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before smiling, the hybrid nodding his head as he stood up from his position, subsequently lifting his friend with him. They stood there each with a similar weak smile on their faces. "let's do it".The rest of the week they spent every available moment they had with each other. </p><p> </p><p>Running around playing recess games and hours spent on Schlatt's daily Spanish lesson. Though the threat and date loomed over their heads at every moment, threatening to break their shield and little bubble they had created to protect themselves from the outside world.<br/>
School and other troubles seemed obsolete compared to the threat of losing one of the only things that mattered to the two young boys, each other.<br/>
Before they even realized, before they could stop to catch their breath, or even blink. A week of nonstop laughter, joy, and desperately trying to forget about the truth. Eventually ended when Sunday rolled around. Instead of the usual gloominess that had transpired the entire week the day of departure was uncharacteristically sunny. not a cloud in sight, the complete opposite Of Quackity's mood.</p><p>His mind was furiously crashing around like storm waves, engraining their years of memories into a bittersweet scar that would heal over time. Like scars, memories don't just disappear, they remain hidden, waiting for the moment they're found again. Scrapped open like a fresh wound, flooding with new thoughts.<br/>
"I wanna give you something" the words were jumbled, he stumbled for a moment as he once again grounded himself in the real world. The brown-eyed boy turned his face to the Ram hybrid who held something behind his back. "What is it?" he attempted to pear his head up and around the boy's shoulder. "Close your eyes".<br/>
The shorter boy complied and stood there impatiently, the warmth of his friend's hands on his own catches him off guard a small red blush dusting his cheeks and nose. The feeling is soon replaced with the feeling of soft fabric, he momentarily frowns before growing curious.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes, the light from the shining sun causing him to squint under its harsh glare, he hung his head lower to try and shade them. The object he held was soft and fuzzy. The same color as the night sky, a dark navy shade that brought back memories of the first day they met. It was a beanie, it looked slightly too big and had a small metal belt at the back, on the front of the beanie were a few white letters in bold font, it was probably an acronym or something.<br/>
The feeling of salt slid down his face and pooled at the edge of his lips. "it's adjustable, so you can wear it when you're older" Quackity nodded and looked up to make eye contact with him. "I got you something too" his smile teetered for a moment "But it's not as good". The hybrid shook his head in defiance, a reassurance grin planted on his lips. "What is it?" the curiosity burning his core.</p><p>Quackity nodded and began to scurry through his pockets, just before he grabbed it he looked up at the brunette.<br/>
"Close your eyes" he rolled his eyes in annoyance before obliging. Quickly he stuffed the tiny objects in his friend's hand embarrassment already setting in. "You said it's your favorite, so I got you this so you'll never forget me" his hands tightly clenched the beanie while deliberately turning his attention to face the expensive car where Schlatt's father was packing his family's personal belongings, the ones that didn't fit in the moving van.</p><p>Concerned with the lack of reaction he turned back around, wondering if his friend didn't like the gift. The hybrid lightly twirled a small flower between his thumb and pointer, a fascinated look on his face. "It's plastic" he commented, not taking a second to turn his attention away from the smooth object. "So it doesn't wither away". Their eyes finally met and Quackity shot him a small grin, taking note of the boiling tears threatening to overflow. They didn't get the chance to before being thrown into a bone-crushing hug.<br/>
The comforting embrace was nice, relaxing, the underlying tension that had been building the last few days dissipated slightly. After a while, they separated, embarrassment evident on his face.</p><p>"Thank you".</p><p>The younger smiled and nodded. The hybrid then grabbed his hand lightly prying the gift from his hand into his own. The shorter stood there in shock as his friend lightly brushed his matted hair with his fingers, flattening it before placing the beanie over his head.<br/>
<br/>
It fit perfectly. Schlatt smiled before patting his head. The sound of slamming caused them to flinch as they looked over to see Schlatt's father standing by the driver's door. "It's time to go" his friend nodded before turning back. Quackity who, without thinking, pulled him into one last hug. After a moment the shorter boy stood on his toes and rested his chin on the hybrids shoulder. "Don't forget me", he whispered. The older clenched the plastic blue flower in his hand and whispered back. </p><p>"I won't".</p><p>Quackity didn't get much sleep that night, the tears that flooded his eyes and pillow drowning out the drowsy feelings. Eventually, they overtook his mind, lulling him into a dreamless slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shadows drift, leave golden hints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck!" the exclamation echoed through the house, causing the preteen to jolt out of bed and run out into the living room. He saw his mother standing at the front door, back facing him. The living room tv was on so he glanced at the box, the time read four AM.</p><p>"Mom, what's wrong?" he questioned tentatively. She flinched at the sudden noise and turned to face her son. In her hand was a large parchment, on the ground near was the matching envelope.</p><p>"Happy birthday sweetie" she stepped over a few toys before embracing the brunette into a short hug. Oh right, it was his birthday, eleventh to be exact.</p><p>Eventually, she pulls back, holding both his shoulder at arm's length, a weak and melancholy smile on her teeth. The older woman backed them up and sat him on the couch so she could sit beside him. </p><p>"I need to tell you something"</p><p>He nodded his head, the sleepiness buzzing at the back of his mind started to fizzle into a gentle hum.</p><p>"you're a wizard" </p><p>The buzzing stopped altogether and he stared at his mother in confusion. Any shock he should have had was halted as the remaining sleep left his brain, "wizard? like magic?" he questioned getting more and more confused every passing moment. As his brain caught up to the current situation.</p><p>The dramatic woman sighed in compliance, annoyed that she had to dumb down the complex topic into bite-size form.</p><p>"yes like magic" she hesitated for a moment. A bittersweet look in her eyes. "your father was a wizard" she explained, the tiniest look of regret evident on her face when she saw the face of the brown-eyed child.</p><p>A few minutes passed as his mind woke up and he pressed the confession. His mother was kind and sometimes overdramatic to a fault. But she had never lied to him before, except that one time. </p><p>"Now that you're eleven schools will start on September first." bewilderment flickered in his eyes when he looked at the raven-eyed woman. "school?".</p><p>Breakfast that morning was filled with laughter and shock. Untold stories about his father were revealed and they bonded more than ever.</p><p>After eating he sat went outside and sat on the porch. The red oversized winter jacket was heavy, but the cotton stuff warmed his torso and upper legs. </p><p>A single deck chair sat at the far left of the porch. The bilingual boy couldn't help but stare at the patch of long-dead flowers. Their young lives were taken thanks to the long and bitter winter air.</p><p>He ignored the area and tried to focus on the other items he got as birthday or Christmas gifts over the years. yet his eyes always drifted back to the dirt patch every few minutes.</p><p>It had only been a few years since Schlatt moved back to the states. Sometimes it felt that he was still with him, talking and laughing like when they were smaller. </p><p>As the years passed remembering got harder, the memories seemingly slipped from his mind. Rarely returning except for when a particular thing would trigger them.</p><p>Soon enough winter passed, slowly, and spring reared its disgustingly gorgeous head. The only moments he enjoyed in spring and summer were the stunning hot days spent at the beach and all the holidays that were crammed into six months of sunshine and sweating.</p><p>by the time it was late August Quackity practically begged his mother to let him go shopping. When she agreed after weeks of begging there was only a week left until the first of September.</p><p>After arriving in Diagon alley he marveled at all of the old-timey buildings, Cafes, stores, and inns lined the long winding street. His mother dragged them into a large building at the end of the path, large pillars decorated the entrance, and hundreds of wizards and witches crowded through the building.</p><p>As they approached he read the large golden words that were engraved into the quartz bank 'Gringotts bank' the short brunette had the feeling that he was going to get used to the odd names that were common in this world.</p><p>The inside was just as grand as the out. It seemed to have grown more and there were rows upon rows of people waiting in line at individual windows. At the front of the room, there was a small goblin Esque man atop a small podium built to allow him to see over the tall alter.</p><p>Quackitys mother walked towards the goblin, ushering him to stay stood in his spot. A similarly aged woman stood behind her in the small line.</p><p>His eyes drifted towards the color of bright pink and sand blue. Besides him was another boy his age. His hair was slightly curled and was a dusty brown, a similar color to his eyes. The sweater he wore was multicolored and looked hand-stitched with multiple strings holding the material together.</p><p>The brunette took a few steps in his direction and stood directly in front of him. A large smile plastered on his face. "hi I'm Karl! What's yours?" he flinched at the light-haired boy's volume and smiled in return. "I'm quackity" </p><p>The slightly taller male nodded his head as he registered the unusual name. "are you a first-year too" The bilingual nodded in response as the fellow first-year giggled uncontrollably. </p><p>"If you want you can sit in the same cart with me and my friends?" Quackity smiled, the shock on his face being outshone by the small jump he did. "I would love too" </p><p>When his mother returned the brown-eyed boy had already left, skipping out of the building.</p><p>After Quackitys mother returned they began shopping for his school supplies. Getting an oak wand from Ollivander's and all the school books listed on the requirement sheet.</p><p>On the way out the brunette suddenly stopped in front of a small shop. The older woman came back to check on him when she saw the sign. 'The Magical Menagerie' she sighed and opened the door, a small bell rung and a moment later a short woman ran into the room.</p><p>She smiled down at Quackity before turning to his mother. "go ahead and look around dears" as she sat down behind the counter a few more people walked in. </p><p>he paced around the store for a few minutes before stopping in front of an around the golden cage. It held a small brown, almost orange owl, with piercing ivory eyes. </p><p>The owl ended up being named Tiger, his mother commended the name saying how it fits well with her color scheme.</p><p>The week passed by aggravatingly slow, the feeling annoyed the preteen to no end. Every day was another closer to the day of his first day at Hogwarts. A place he didn't even know existed less than a year ago.</p><p>When the day did arrive it was chaotic. Last-minute items were thrown in the suit case and lectures about how to behave were amongst many things that happened that morning.</p><p>The drive to the station was noticeable less crazy. His mother calmly drove the hour-long road to reach the train that would take Quackity to school.</p><p>"Don't be nervous you'll make friends in no time". His mother attempted to comfort him when she saw the distressed look on his face. "I know" </p><p>A half-hour later they arrived at the station, it was jam-packed with everyday people. Hidden in the crowd were dozens of witches and wizards that stuck out like a sore thumb if you looked hard enough. or even glanced at their contrasting cloaks, some students even had carts filled with their suitcases and pets.</p><p>His mother grabbed his hand and guided them to platform 9. "were going to have to walk between that wall there" Quackitys eyes lit up in realization. "platform nine and three quarters. she nodded and smiled softly, guiding the two through the barrier and into the secret station.</p><p>Quackity gasped as he felt his body morph through the wall unharmed. Then proceeded to gasp for the tenth time that day when he took in his magical surroundings.</p><p>Magical parents watched their young kids go on the ruby train for the first time, older teenagers stood by themselves while others chatted in their friend groups.</p><p>Quackity turned to face his mother. The awe was present in her eyes too, yet less dilated and more familiar. Suddenly he spotted Karl getting on the train, hugging his mother goodbye as the brunette hopped aboard the vessel.</p><p>He turned around again and hugged his mother tightly, surprising the woman who protectively laced her arms around his back. "I love you mom" she sniffled quietly and smile down at him. "Love you too" she sarcastically mocked with a genuine smile. He giggled to himself before lightly jogging towards the train.</p><p>Just as he stepped on the train he turned back to his mom. She laughed when he blew her a kiss, grabbing the imaginary heart out of the air, and stuffed it in her mouth with a grin.</p><p>He faced the interior of the train and saw dozens of carts and individual rooms in a neat row up and down each cart. A couple of carts down he spotted familiar colored clothes. </p><p>"Karl!" he shouted right when the other was about to enter into a room. The brown-eyed boy smiled as Quackity jogged to his side. "Hey, Quackity it's good to see you" Karl laughed as he pulled the other into a short hug. </p><p>"oh yeah!" he facepalmed himself before opening the room door wider, this is my friend".</p><p>The pair entered the cart and sat down on opposite benches. There was one other person inside. A boy with short brown hair, frame glasses, and a black hoodie with red accents. </p><p>The boy sat up, an innocent smile on his face. "hey Karl, whos your friend" he asked while pointing towards Quackity. </p><p>"oh hey bad, this is Quackity" the browneye boy explained as he relaxed next to bad. "Qooh, hello!" Quackity giggled before greeting the short-haired boy.</p><p>As the train took off the three boys got to know each other. hours passing by in the blink of an eye. Smiles and the quiet snoring of his newly acquired friends eventually lulled him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for the kind comments ;DD They gave me so much motivation so i couldn't wait to post this chapter! I apologize if the wording sound a tiny bit different from last chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happy days are so far away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I heard that Quackity is uncomfortable if he is shipped irl, this is just a heads-up that in this story the characters are fictional personas and don't reflect the real people in this story :}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was never one to care for drama. Even when growing up with a mother like his own, who was known to the entire town as a gossip. (definitely, no bullying caused by that, mother). So when his annoyingly gossipy friends started talking about a new transfer student, he thought nothing about it.</p><p>Sure his curiosity was peaked, a transfer student was rare, especially one from America, and at such a late year, fifth, it was enough that no one would shut up about his arrival. Supposedly being the first transfer student in 150 years.</p><p>Of course one had even talked to him about it, but since so many people were talking about it, you'd have to live under a rock not to know the basics about the guy.</p><p>Girls were already fawning over him, a few of his friends have even blushed at the mention of the new kid. Not even knowing what he looked like.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at himself, trying to concentrate on the brewing turquoise potion that he started absentmindedly sturring, oops.</p><p>The professor stalked around the room, glancing down at all the student's creations before jotting something down on his paper. He made his rounds before briefly stopping in front of him, peering into the blue liquid. Simply nodding before once again moving away.</p><p>Thank god he didn't accidentally blow the thing up.</p><p>The booming bell suddenly rang out, causing him to flinch at the intensity of the sound. Five years of this and he still wasn't over the ringing bell that, in his opinion, should be way quieter. Quackity grabbed his stuff and bolted out of the classroom, the last one of the day. Thank god. </p><p>He couldn't wait to change out of the flowy robes and into his favorite shirt. Relax in the common room and maybe fix his sleep schedule</p><p>All that wishful thinking was instantly destroyed as he entered the courtyard the first thing he noticed was the large gathering crowd. The second thing was Karl standing at the back of the crowd, excitedly jumping up and down, an attempt at seeing what had caused the commotion.</p><p>Quackity walked up to him, eyeing the multicolored sweater he refused to take off, even when he got dress coded multiple times a day. The professors had mostly given up. "What's going on?" he sat a hand on top of the taller man's shoulder.</p><p>Karl turned to look at him, he was about to speak before he was cut off by the sound of yelling. The crowd began to disband, just enough until he could see just barely through the remaining good chunk of students. A random professor was standing between two people, a scowl on his face as he yelled at the sea of students. Telling them to go to their dorms.</p><p>From what he could see, one of the two students was, surprisingly, Wilbur, the Gryffindor prefect. Quackity peaked out over the shoulder of the brunette, using his hand to prop him up. </p><p>Karl shoved him off, a loud exclaim of pain escaping his lips. He went stumbling slightly back, tripping as he tried to regain balance. He managed to make eye contact with the other student, the one Wilbur had fought. He had dark hazel eyes, a hint of annoyance burning with passion and anger.</p><p>His breath hitched, trapped air squeezing his throat. The brown-eyed boy raised an eyebrow, blatantly staring at the bilingual. The moment felt like forever, until he hit the back of a bench with his heel. </p><p>It caught him off guard as gravity made him sit back in shock, barely registering the waving hand frantically shaking in front of him. </p><p>They felt so familiar. Like he knew those eyes, that a long time ago, they stared at each other. </p><p>"Quackmeister?" Karl gave him a confused look, attempting to follow his line of sight, to no avail.</p><p>The other student broke the contact, turning away as the professor guided him and Wilbur away from the crowd. "Who was that?" he finally turned to his friend, who had a confused glint in his eyes and gave out an annoyed huff.</p><p>"That's the transfer student" the brunette's eyes widened, opening his lips to say something, only to close them in silence. The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes again, sitting down next to the shorter. "He got in a fight with Will cause he wants to be the Gryffindor prefect" Quackitys eyes furrowed, confusion seeping in. </p><p>The bilingual rolled his eyes, you cant just bully yourself into a high-powered position. Karl laid out his hand, smiling mischievously at his best friend, who groaned before accepting the hand. Instantly getting pulled up and into a standing position, before proceeding to drag him behind as the other ran off towards the school.</p><p>---</p><p>The common room was cozy and warm. Golden hues highlighted the room as the fireplace crackled and aired warmness throughout the dorms. Fridays were always Quackitys favorites, once his homework was finished he was free to do whatever he wanted.</p><p>Karl sat on the floor next to him, twiddling the ink pen while looking deep in thought. Bad was sitting across from them at a small desk, helping a younger student with her homework.</p><p>The door suddenly flung open, the Hufflepuff portrait had a confused but impressed expression. The girl stomped in a mischievous smile on her face. her, purple hair was curled into a light wave. Niki suddenly shot up, running to hug the other girl. "Minx? What are you doing?" the passionate girl just smiled, sitting her and Niki down onto a blanket on the floor. </p><p>"Did you guys hear about the fight?" a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>Bad rolled his eyes, turning his attention away from the confused looking first year. "Who hasn't?" Karl picked at the carpet, pulling golden strings out and placing them on his thigh.</p><p>"Quackity and I watched, it was bloody" he smiled up at the confused boy, he didn't witness the fight.</p><p>The mention of the fight threw him deep into thought, remembering the other student, he shivered slightly when he remembered how intense the eye contact was. How embarrassing, getting so flushed over stupid fucking eye contact.</p><p>he groaned embarrassed, throwing his head back in an attempt to clear his head. </p><p>Minx chuckled lightly, clearly in a better mood as the pink-haired girl fitted their hands together, resting on a random black throw pillow.</p><p>"Dream was telling us just now" she sat back slightly. "Both he and the transfer student got a week of detention". She laughed maniacally, Wilbur's demise making her grin. </p><p>Quackitys face blushed before he sat up in the chair, looking at the group. "what's his name anyway? The new kids." he clarified.</p><p>Minx shrugged her shoulders, the rest of the student unknowing. He only sighed before turning back to the parchment, deciding to distract himself with school work. </p><p>Karl laughed at his flushed face and went back to work as well. The sound of quiet talking and hushed laughs faded to background noise. </p><p>Okay, transfer student, you're more interested than I thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG IVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING ON THIS AND LOST ALL MY MOTIVATION D;</p><p>Please comment i love reading them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sometimes, i feel like a deer in headlights.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeeey :] I was disappointed with chapter 3 so I tried hard on this once ^^ Remember to comment if you want! They make my day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure that'll work? Quackity raised an eyebrow at the taller teen. Skeppy stood up, straightening his posture, a smirk engrained on his face as he examined the object, then Turning to look at the brunette. "Positive".</p>
<p>Quackity took the object from him, examining it with curiosity. He began to read out the title of the book. Skeppy once again snatched it from him. "Don't read it out loud, who knows what'll happen" the bilingual groaned and slouched slightly. "You? Hopefully." Shock growing when he saw the blank stares on the other's face.</p>
<p>"You- you do know what it does right?" Skeppy rolled his eyes started to walk away from him, exiting the forbidden area of the library. No one seemed to notice or care, about the two suspicious teens leaving a dark portion of the room. </p>
<p>"Of course I do," he said simply sitting down on one of the many chairs. "He's going to freak out" the older giggled to himself, imaging his best friend's reaction to the prank. Quackity sighed, plopping himself down beside him. "Why did I even agree to help you" he questioned himself.</p>
<p>"Cause you to love me" the prankster teased, poking his arm a few times for effect. He swatted his hand away, resting his chin on his hand, then turning his head to look at the other. "You gonna tell me or not?" by now he was more frustrated than curious.</p>
<p>After four hours he still didn't know what this self-proclaimed "epic prank" on Bad was.</p>
<p>That morning skeppy suddenly barged into the Hufflepuff common room, they should probably get a better password. Three people had broken into the dorm, well four now. He looked frantic, with a sadistic grin on his face. His eyes landed on Quackity, who simply groaned with disdain, this was his first time being able to relax by himself.</p>
<p>casually, the Slytherin silently sat down beside him, practically vibrating in his seat. The brunette rolled his eye but sat down his book anyways.</p>
<p>"Okay please just hear me out" the desperation in his voice was almost worrying, if it weren't for the mischievous glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>The Slytherin scooted closer, whispering in his ear. Most of it was a muffled mess, covered up by his giggles, hardly able to understand what he was trying to say.</p>
<p>His eyes widened and turned towards the taller, his grin on his lips. "Of course, I'm always up for trolling" Skeppy giggled, grabbing his hands and leading them out of the common room. </p>
<p>Hesitantly, skeppy sat down the book, opening up the hardcover. The first page was blank, they flipped through a couple more, only to find more blank white sheets, no writing on any of them. </p>
<p>Quackity was dumbfounded, "are you pranking me?" the older boy rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "There's a jinx on it, I made it so that it only works on Bad". Quackity straightened up, eyeing the blank pages for a clue.</p>
<p>"What's it gonna do?" the Slytherin grinned as his eyes twinkled. He slammed the book closed, pulling it into his backpack. Quackity stood up when he saw the other began walking out of the library, unusually silent. He finally turned around just as he started to open the door. "When Bad opens the book it's going to start screaming, loudly". </p>
<p>In shock Quackitys, eyes shot open, a hesitant smile on his lips. Skeppy returned the grin and exited the library, leaving the shorter boy excited for class the next day.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>He was wrong, so very wrong. The class had started normal, defense against the dark arts, luckily everyone's favorite professor, Phil. Who was really just the substitute that showed up anytime another professor couldn't make it? was substituted for the third DADA professor this year.</p>
<p>It was rare for Hufflepuff's and Slytherins to have a joint class, which made it all the more interesting.</p>
<p>Skeppy casually sat beside Bad, like usual. Giving the shorter boy a sneaky thumbs up in clearance. Niki sat next to him and looked between the two boys curiously. Okay, it wasn't that sneaky, but oh well.</p>
<p>Skeppy sat the book down next to him, right on top of Bads parchment, he glared at Skeppy before picking the book up and placing it back next to him.</p>
<p>The Slytherin chuckled before repeating the action, a pointed look was sent from the shorter male. Skeppy then leaned in and whispered something, causing Bad to drop the book onto the desk in shock, hitting the taller boy's arm and whispering a sharp "language" under his breathe.</p>
<p>Quackity rose an eyebrow in the other direction, he only shrugged his shoulders in response. The bilingual tuned out the rest of the class when he saw Skeppy insistently nudging bad with the book, pleading with him to open it. </p>
<p>Just as he was about to open the cover Quackity quickly covered his ears, he saw the prior do the same. The pink-haired girl beside him looked confused for a moment, smiling lightly as she covered her ears as well, blissfully unaware.</p>
<p>Even though muffled hearing the sound of loud screaming still caused him to finch, he looked over at the pair, Skeppy had a large grin on his face, laughing at Bad. Who looked pale and shocked. He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. </p>
<p>The Hufflepuff stared in shock for a moment as he turned to face the hysterical Slytherin. The entire classroom was silent, Phil stood at the front of the classroom. Completely still with an expression that said 'kill me now'. </p>
<p>Quackity began to giggle, hiding his smile with the sleeve of his black and yellow robe. Phil turned to look in his direction, giving him a blank stare. Quackity just started laughing harder.</p>
<p>Suddenly Bad stood up, grabbed Skeppy by the arm, and marched them out of the classroom, Quackity giggled again and Phil sighed. "Quackity detention for a week" He sat up in shock, disbelief on his face. "I didn't even do anything?" Phil rolled his eyes and made his way back to the front of the class. </p>
<p>"Since you thought it was so hilarious" </p>
<p>The brunette rolled his eyes and sunk into his chair, defeat written all over him. Nikki giggled at his reaction, very glad she decided to cover her ears.</p>
<p>Class ended so he and Nikki decided to go for a walk together. Which was just an excuse for Quackity to complain. They made it outside and instantly spotted the duo from earlier.</p>
<p>Bad had a permanent snarl on his lips and Skeppy was whining apologies his way. Shaking his arm in a back and forth motion. Karl stood next to Bad, he looked incredibly done with everything. "You should be apologizing to me, I'm the one who got a week's worth of detention," Quackity stated when they reached their spot.</p>
<p>Skeppy grinned sheepishly, having got off scot-free. Karl laughed hysterically at his expensive, doubling over in laughter. </p>
<p>Bad suddenly lit up, seeming to forget that he was mad a moment ago. "How about we all go somewhere together?" the Hufflepuff asked, turning away from skeppy and towards the group. </p>
<p>Niki hummed, "How about hogsmede?" Karl nodded subconsciously. "Perfect!" Bad smiled, giggling when Skeppy lightly patted him on the head. Making sure not to mention the incident that just transpired.</p>
<p>Quackity was suddenly pushed aside, accidentally knocking into Nikki and scooting them around towards skeppy's side. "Heard we were going to Hogsmede?" The Slytherin asked. George stood next to him while Sapnap kissed Karl on the cheek.</p>
<p>"How? you were nowhere near us?" Quackity questioned, concerned that no one else cared. Dream just shrugged his shoulders, turning to look at the rest of the group. </p>
<p>Sapnap then giggled. "Nikki you should invite Minx, then Big Q will be the tenth wheel". Dream started to wheeze and Skeppy was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Nikki giggled too, smiling loudly "I would, but she has detention today" Bad audible frowned before standing up straighter. "Alright then, everyone here ready?" The group agreed and started the journey to the only wizarding town in Britain.</p>
<p>Constantly making sure that the large group wasn't spotted by any professors.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The group sat down in a large booth, the group decided to eat at a random restaurant. Quackity was barely sitting down at the very edge of the booth, mindlessly picking at his plate of fries. Nikki was on the opposite side, they were dubbed the designated 7th and 8th wheels respectfully.</p>
<p>Karl looked up from his plate, ignoring how Sapnap tried to hand feed him a bite of the pizza. "Big Q maybe if you were dating someone you wouldn't be the third wheel all the time". </p>
<p>Karl quickly took a sip from his drink, pretending like he didn't say a word. The dark brunette gasped, he wasn't actually offended but like, jeez dude.</p>
<p>Nikki chuckled, forgetting that she was also a third wheel at the moment. "Oooh, do you have a crush Quackity?" Bad asked innocently, the brunette choked on his drink, coughing into his arm. Flush embarrassment evident on his face.</p>
<p>George gasped "He does!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity shook his head, desperate to get his point across. "No!" he looked at George. "I do not, I just didn't expect that" Nikki raised an eyebrow, clearly amused at the situation.</p>
<p>The Hufflepuff dropped his head to the table shouting a slightly muffled "I don't" Bad hummed, "hmmm, sure". Even if he could see he could feel Sassyboyhalo's classic eyeroll.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Quackity raised his head from his arms. The rest of the group was back to bickering, luckily not teasing him anymore. </p>
<p>Deciding to distract himself his eyes begin to scan the restaurant. It had a nice retro aesthetic, soft music played in the background. Not many people were there, in fact, the only other people were a couple and a small child eating at the other side of the restaurant. A few tables away were two men talking, drinks sat untouched as they had a hushed conversation.</p>
<p>Quackity's interest was peaked, tuning out the table to try and eavesdrop. Okay earlier he had lied, gossip was his life.</p>
<p>The bigger man was yell whispering. "She has the support of half the pureblood families" his friend chuckled. "Already? It's been less than a month" the previous man nodded, an equally disturbing grin on his face. "More influental than voldemort ever was".</p>
<p>The sound of the bell ringing distracted the two, shutting up and staring at the door, Quackity tilted his head to see. A woman with long brown hair stood at the door. She wore a typical robe, hand tightly clenched onto her wand. </p>
<p>She sat down at the head of the table, whispering much quieter than the men. Her eyes flicked up and met Quackitys who gasped and quickly turned away. Ignoring the stares he felt at the back of his head.</p>
<p>When he finally began paying attention to the group, he noticed how his plate was gone and the group was getting out their share of the money. He quickly offered up his share and the group all stood up. Dream gave the waitress an extra tip and the group exited the restaurant. </p>
<p>Quackity turned one last time to look at the two men and woman, but they were gone. Weird, he didn't hear or see them leave. George suddenly nudged him in the waist with his elbow, a worried smile on his lips. "You okay Big Q?" he nodded blankly. the Ravenclaw boy just sighed before running to walk beside Dream.</p>
<p>His smile dropped again, he couldn't get the image of the group out of his mind. who were they even talking about? Voldemort was one of the most influential wizards of all time. The sound of his name being shouted drew him out of his daze. Bad was yelling at him to hurry up, he smiled as he ran to catch up with the group. </p>
<p>Brushing aside his worries, for now, it wasn't his business anyway. Still, the thoughts lingered at the back of his mind. Never truly leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is basically the beach episode with tiny bit of lore. Enjoy it whilst it lasts! *discreetly adds angst tag*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys I just wanted to update this saying after schlatt’s new video and a lot of things happening recently I’ve decided to discontinue this book.</p><p>I appreciate all the love and support you guys have given me &lt;3 I just don’t like writing about schlatt and especially his and quackitys ship.</p><p>I really hope you guys understand and realize that I genuinely liked writing this book. Thank you all so much &lt;3</p><p>And if you like my writing style or something feel free to read my other fics! I write only dsmp and have a few other fics, and many more planned. None of which will include Schlatt.</p><p>Thank you again &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really loved this fic and am so happy with all the positive feedback I received. After today and Schlatts new video, and just losing motivation for this fic in general I think it’s my best option to end it.</p><p>Feel free to read my other fics or wait for new ones I’ll be posting :] also follow me on Twitter if you want to </p><p>https://mobile.twitter.com/bioxox_</p><p>Bye &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>